Users are increasingly relying on mobile phone devices to stay in contact with other people for business and personal reasons. Carriers provide mobile phone services within limit geographic areas (e.g., a particular country). Users who travel between multiple locations, with different carriers, often want to simultaneously be accessible and use multiple local phone numbers associated with those locations. Currently, standard mobile phones allow a user to place/receive calls only via a single local phone number issued by a carrier. As a result, a user who wants to utilize local numbers in, for example, multiple countries must carry multiple mobile phones. To be accessible by a primary local number while in a foreign country or market, the user must roam with a primary mobile phone associated with the primary local number. A mobile phone with dual subscriber identity module (SIM) cards may, theoretically, allow a user of the mobile phone to communicate by using two different local numbers. However, the dual SIM cards require specialized hardware that supports the dual SIM cards. Furthermore, the dual SIM cards require a user to roam using any one of the two dual SIM cards in multiple countries.